


Something So Simple

by violencetomyfeelings



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Colleagues with Benefits, F/F, Landry lives au, PWP, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violencetomyfeelings/pseuds/violencetomyfeelings
Summary: Commander Landry is a hot-blooded woman. She has little interest in the rules against fraternization.And Burnham is undeniably gorgeous.





	Something So Simple

**Author's Note:**

> I thought there should be a fic where Landry lives and slowly joins team Michael while working with her/occasionally sleeping with her until she eventually picks her side in a ship-wide mutiny.
> 
> Instead I just wrote some smut.

Commander Landry is a hot-blooded woman. She has little interest in the rules against fraternization- it's hardly a security risk. She can tell when someone is interested.

She can tell that there had been less interest since her accident.

Except one: the infuriating Micheal Burnham.

It's almost funny how she fails to hide it behind her Vulcan inscrutability. She doesn't like the other woman much, but she's attractive enough. Rumor has it she had it bad for her former captain, but given how repressed the woman acts half the time she wonders if any fraternization had taken place. So, attractive, on the rebound, irritating. She could go for it.

Landry often finds a direct approach is the best approach, and Burnham has been infuriatingly unresponsive to her more passive invitation thus far. She's sure she isn't wrong about their mutual attraction.

So she waits until they're alone together and presses her up against the desk, standing close enough to feel her breath, and places a hand on her chest. She's shorter than the other woman, has to look up a little. It's hot.

'You up for it, Burnham?' she asks baldly, her lips curling a smirk.

Burnham's eyes skitter to the side, her brow furrowed. 'There are regulations, commander,' she says in a carefully neutral tone.

Landry wants to push, but she doesn't, because, well. There are limits.

Instead she rolls her eyes and steps away. 'Oh? Did you spend all those years on Shenzou pining away behind regulations?'

That gets a response, the mutineer immediately pricked to anger. It's not a fight she's interested in having.

'Back to work, mutineer,' she intercepts, and gets only a glare.

It's disappointing, particularly since she can see Burnham's lingering eyes on her form reflected in the doorway as she walks away. Repressed bitch. She pauses in the doorway, ready for one last attempt.

'You change your mind, come find me.'

The mutineer blinks, and Landry thinks she can spot a faint flush in her cheeks.

Good.

She leaves.

 

Her rank gives her the privilege of private quarters.

She eats, sipping on wine, tapping her fingers in frustration. She could go out, find some entertainment, but instead she is here, hoping the mutineer will grace her with her presence.

She stares at her glass. Lorca hadn't asked for her since the accident, but she could convince him, probably. He was good for a good time. Her eyes stray to the drawer by her bed. Kinky fucker.

She could fuck someone right now. Forget about her new scars, he wouldn't see them when he was bent over, anyway.

But before she had made a move to go, her door is buzzed.

'Commander Landry,' comes the cool, professional voice of the mutineer that had occupied her dreams lately. Her heart speeding up, she puts her glass down and smiles. 

'Come in,' she calls, and Burnham walks in with her hands behind her habitually straight back, composure intact but with a ready smirk.

She was gorgeous. Landry had had plenty opportunity to notice that. She couldn't wait to see her undone.

Or not, as the case may have it. Her stoicism is hot too.

'I didn't think you would come,' she comments lazily. She had wondered. 'Have a drink,' she gestures, to the bottle, reaching for a second glass.

Burnham takes it without a word, eying her over the rim without taking so much as a sip.

'I'm not here for small talk, or a courtship,' she says finally. 'What do you want?'

She raises a brow. 'If you don't want to be here, the door is that way. Otherwise...' her eyes roam Burnham's form pointedly. She'd lick her lips, but that would just be too cliche.

Burnham cocks her head, her stare unblinking, and puts down the untouched glass with precision before standing and making her way around the small table to stand over her. Landry tilts back in her chair and looks up, pleased. She puts down her own glass to place her hands upon the mutineer's hips, enjoying the muscle beneath her fingers.

'There it is,' she says with satisfaction, and Burnham snorts before stooping to kiss her.

Because of course Burnham is the sort of person who would want to kiss before she fucks.

She lets it happen for a minute or two, enjoying Burnham's tentative touch, but she grows impatient. She bites down a little before she pushes back and stands, backs the mutineer up against the bed and unzips her uniform, falling on the exposed skin with ravenous hunger.

It's not because she doesn't want the mutineer to linger on her scars. That would be ridiculous.

Burnham is arching and gasping under her touch and she pushes her back onto the bed, bringing her knee up to rub her crotch.

Muscles ripple under smooth dark skin, her nipples pert on her breasts. She kisses down to a firm abdomen, removing more of the uniform in her way, feeling Burnham's fingers scrabble at hers with impatience and satisfaction in equal measure.

She pauses to look up and finds Burnham's eyes burning with a dark lust that makes her shiver. Her lips are red and swollen from her bite, but her hair is entirely too put together still. She runs her finger through that dark hair, taking a grip to tug with, and revels in the moan that produces.

She bites the exposed neck, just enough to leave a little mark.

Landry has hardly even undressed her before she comes undone under her fingers, ripples of pleasure running through her. It brings a smirk to her lips, and even through her own desire she can spare a moment to comment, though she does so breathlessly.

'What, didn't you get any in prison? Did you frighten all the other inmates too much or are the rumors about incarceration exaggerated?'

Burnham's response is to sit up and grab her by the hips, ducking her head to bring her lips to Landry's cunt, tongue out and playing. She's fucking amazing with her tongue, Landry has to concede that- maybe she was getting it on with her captain after all- and for all her talk it's not long before she's struggling to stay standing herself, forced to grip Burnham's shoulder while she shudders through orgasm. Her nails are dug in. More marks to leave her with.

She looks good and messed now, with her hair mussed and juice smeared on her chin. Landry stays standing while she catches her breath, leaving her hands on Burnham shoulders, looking down at her looking up.

She's blinking now, eyes glazed over. It's a good look.

'Still up for it?' she asks, because she has something in mind. Burnham nods, wiping her chin.

She goes to her chest and pulls out her strap-on, letting it dangle in the air like a question. Burnham raises a brow and flushes, assenting with a nod.

She feels the mutineer's presence at her back while she belts up, and catches her by the arm when she pivots. She can feel the strength in her hand, knows how capable Burnham is of turning this into an entirely different kind of nights entertainment- now there's a thought- but Burnham doesn't resist as she's bent over the furniture. Instead she laughs, a throaty chuckle. 'Hurry up and fuck me then.'

Landry knows she slick and ready, having felt it earlier, so she doesn't waste time. Neither of of them is here to be gentle. The strap on is pressing against her clot and she longs for the friction, and it feels so good to push down on that lithe, muscled back.

She fucks into her roughly, the pressure causing her to groan. Burnham is tense beneath her, her fingers gripping the table.

Weeks of irritation go into her thrusting, and she doesn't think it will be long. She wants to see the mutineers face, tugs on the increasingly wild hair so that burnham's face is turned toward her, so she can see her eyes clenched shut and her open mouth. She pulls her into a kiss because Burnham likes that kind of thing, and sure enough she's shuddering wordlessly, sweat dripping down the side of her face, delicious spasms in her hands. It's enough to still her movement but she pushes into it, the pressure causing her own unraveling.

They stand like that, breathing heavily. Engulfed by a wave of post-coital affection she nibbles on the shoulder beneath her, but Burnham pulls away. Her hands falling to her side helplessly she watches the mutineer pick up her discarded uniform, the usual composure returning. How she managed a professional air with her mussed hair and love bites was beyond Landry, but she had the distinct sense that the encounter was at an end.

It gave her strange sense of loss, though it wasn't as if she was one for cuddling either.

Affecting a casual air she lets the device fall and makes her way back to her chair, reseating herself and taking a sip of wine as if there had only been the slightest of interruptions.

Burnham finishes dressing before turning to her, her head tilted again, her stare unblinking and all-knowing.

It's goddamn unnerving is what it is.

Her fingers tap absent-mindedly on the table, and her breath catches when the mutineer stalks fluidly up to her, so that she is once again standing over her, but this time Landry is unsure what she will do.

She leans in close. 'I enjoyed myself commander. Did you?'

Her hand is on Landry's naked thigh, very close to her sore cunt.

She smirks in response, hiding the wild beating of her heart. 'I'll let you know when I have need of you again, Burnham.'

Burnham's fingers find her clit and she shudders, wondering if they're about to go for round three after all. She's tender after all the stimulation, the slightest touch powerful enough to have her gripping the arms of her chair.

And then Burnham takes her over-sensitive clit between two fingers and squeezes, and the mixture of pain and pleasure is enough to make her moan, close to coming once more.

'I look forward to it,' she hears through her own gasp as she's left cold.

Burnham leaves without another word.

Still breathing heavily, she's left reaching into her drawer for a vibrator, the feel of burnham's fingers and her piercing stare clear in her mind.

 

The next day she sees her walking down the corridor toward her, hair and uniform slick, marks covered, still gorgeous. She does not slow her steps, and neither does Burnham.

'Commander Landry,' her nod of greeting is perfectly professional, holding her in her steady gaze

'Burnham,' she returns, equaling the tone, but she flashes her a smirk and quirks a brow, and Burnham smiles slightly in response.

They breeze on past each other with all the wordless promise that holds.


End file.
